Planefused
Planefused. Planefused can result from long-diluted planar bloodlines, or from the direct infusion of higher blood into a living being as part of an ancient ritual. Such a ritual requires the blood or presence of the desired Primary being with 6 or more hit dice and the expenditure of 100gp in manuscripts to be destroyed, various types of incense, and blood from exotic animals, but can be used to grant this template even to unwilling creatures(who recieve a Will save with a DC equal to the hit dice of the being who'se blood is being used, to resist); when next the creature would gain a level, it instead gains the abilities granted by this template, although the non-mechanical aspects apply from the instant the ritual is completed. Such a ritual takes 9 hours to perform. In any case, this results in a creature gaining qualities reminiscent of its bonded plane. 'Creating a Planefused.' “Planefused” is an acquired template that can be added to any living, corporeal creature with an Intelligence score of 4 or higher. A Planefused uses all the base creature’s statistics and abilities except as noted here. Do not recalculate the creature’s Hit Dice, base attack bonus, saves, or skill points if its type changes. Size and Type: Creatures with this template are Outsiders with the (Native) subtype for their plane of origin (usually Terminos). Size is unchanged. Special Attacks: A planefused retains all the special attacks of the base creature and also gains the following special attack. Spell-Like Ability (Sp): A planefused gains the use of one 1st level spell once per day as a spell-like ability. The choice of spell-like ability is made at the time this template is gained, and can never be changed. The planefused's caster level is equal to its ECL. If the planefused wishes, it can gain the use of a cantrip 3 times per day instead. The spell must be a spell without the Opposite descriptor of its bonded plane. The spell chosen may not have an expensive material component or an experience point cost. Special Qualities: A planefused retains all the special qualities of the base creature and also gains the following. —Darkvision out to 60 feet. —Resistance to a set of elements by bonded plane- 5 —Emulant of the Planes (Su): A planefused always detects as of it's bonded plane when subject to a detect Alignment or Magic spell as applicable. It also detects as its true alignment whenever subject to appropriate effects; in effect, it is both its true alignment and the bonded alignment for any effect dependent on alignment. —Lei Sighted (Su): A planefused may always see the presence of Lei Lines. If the base creature already has one or more of these special qualities, use the better value. Skills: A planefused gains a +2 bonus on any 2 skills Abilities: +2 to any 2 ability scores. The talents of the primary planes are varied, and the power of a planefused depends on its patron being. Environment: Any Challenge Rating: If base creature's CR <5, as base creature +1. Otherwise, as base creature. Alignment: By bonded plane. Level Adjustment: Same as the base creature +1 Sources and References. 1 This template is a revised version of Bauglir's Planetouched templates from the Brilliant Gameologist forum( http://brilliantgameologists.com/boards/index.php?topic=4362.0 ), which has been editted for use in the Terminos Cosmology. Category:Race Category:Template